


Denial

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should just do it,” Charlie said, as casually as if she were suggesting they play a game of cards. </p><p>Her tone clearly confused Bass. “Do what?” he said. </p><p>“Fuck.” Charlie answered. Bass’ jaw tightened, and he stood up straighter in realization. “We can pretend we’re other people if that helps,” she added. “You can pretend I’m miss random hooker.”</p><p>Bass narrowed his eyes. “Have you lost your mind?” he asked in a low voice, but he stepped closer to her rather than away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Charlie edged closer to the guy who she’d been talking to at the bar. He was cute enough, she thought. Tall. The guy was into her, telling stories loudly, trying to impress her. He rested a hand on her hip, and she felt her body starting to respond, getting into their flirtation. After three or four drinks (she’d lost count), Charlie guessed she would be interested in pretty much anyone. Especially anyone who wasn’t a certain someone. 

The certain someone who, she couldn’t help noticing in her peripheral vision, had found some company of his own. Bass Monroe. From what Charlie could see, he was dividing his time among downing whiskey after whiskey, bullshitting with the bartender, and making out with a woman who was either a hooker or a really bad judge of character. 

Charlie was more than ready to get away from this place, away from Bass, and have a little fun. She and Bass had been hanging around in a shithole middle-of-nowhere town for the last four days, checking out reports of Patriot activity in the area. They’d found nothing, and the frustration of chasing down dead-end leads was getting to them. Blowing off a little bit of steam was exactly what they needed. They hadn’t had to discuss it; when Charlie and Bass had left their shared hotel room to head down to dinner, they were both on a mission not to return that night. 

With that in mind, Charlie turned back to Tall Guy in front of her. Probably he’d mentioned his name at some point, but she couldn’t remember it. Tall Guy wrapped one arm around her waist. Dipping his head low, he said, “So, Charlie… you gonna wanna get out of here or what?” 

Charlie wrapped her arms around Tall Guy, pressing her body into his. “Getting out of here sounds great,” she said with a smile. 

Tall Guy grinned back, and he was about to kiss her, when Charlie heard a raspy voice behind her. “Party’s over, pal.” Bass. Fuck. Charlie turned to glare at him over her shoulder. 

Not loosening his grip on Charlie at all, Tall Guy rolled his eyes. “Who the fuck are you, her father?” he asked. 

“Ask me one more question,” Bass challenged, glaring at him. To Charlie, he said, “We gotta go, princess. Turns out the intel was good after all.” He indicated behind him with a slight jerk of his head. Charlie glanced over and saw, of all people, Ed Truman. One of the few Patriots alive who knew exactly who she and Bass were and would have them killed on sight. 

“Shit,” she said, panic swirling in her stomach. She stepped out of Tall Guy’s arms but at the same time tried to hide behind him. 

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Tall Guy said, looking annoyed. 

“What’s going on here, is you were messing with my girl,” Bass lied. “But it’s your lucky day. I’m going to do you the favor of not killing you.” He loaded his voice with menace and pushed Charlie toward the back exit. Tall Guy’s eyes widened in fear, and he made a show of turning back to the bar, leaving Charlie and Bass to rush away. They ran up the stairs to their hotel room, and Bass shut the door behind them. Charlie was breathing hard from the exertion and adrenaline. 

“What do we do now?” Charlie asked. “How the hell did we let him corner us like this?” 

Bass shrugged. “Got careless. How could we have known that after almost a week of hearing jack shit, the one khaki asshole who can ID both of us would suddenly show up?” 

“So we…” Charlie trailed off. 

“We stay up here and hope to fuck he didn’t see us running out of there,” Bass finished her sentence. “Him or any of his buddies who might have seen one of our wanted posters sometime in the last year.” 

Charlie sat on the bed. “Well, this is a stupid problem to have,” she said. “Really, Monroe, none of your sources knew Truman was going to be in town?” 

Bass had been pushing the dresser in front of the door, but at her comment, he whirled around. “Oh hell no, you are not putting this on me,” he said in a dangerous tone. “You think I want to be stuck up here with you?” He laughed meanly. 

Charlie crossed her arms, “Yeah, no, obviously not, not when you could have been downstairs groping that rent-by-the hour date of yours.” 

Stepping closer to her, Bass sneered. “Always so holier than thou,” he said. “Like you weren’t doing the exact same thing with Mister Shit-for-Brains. It was like seeing you going after my kid, all over again.” 

“FUCK you, Monroe,” Charlie shouted, leaping to her feet. Her voice echoed in the small room, and she and Bass both fell silent, registering what she’d said, knowing that the walls of the hotel were paper-thin. 

After a few seconds, Bass spoke. “Alright,” he said. “We need to calm down. We sure as shit can’t have you screaming my name – my real name – loud enough so every Patriot within a fifty mile radius can hear you.” He was outwardly composed, but Charlie could sense the real nervousness underneath his words. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, meaning it. “That was stupid. I’m just…” 

“Frustrated?” Bass supplied, running his hand over his face. “Yeah, no kidding.” 

Charlie just looked at Bass for a few seconds. As usual, being righteously pissed off just made him look even sexier, his eyes flashing, his face flushed. Charlie’s eyes wandered over his broad shoulders, snug shirt, and low-slung jeans. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel like to touch him, to have him touch her. As on edge as she felt, she finally couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Maybe we should just do it,” Charlie said, as casually as if she were suggesting they play a game of cards. 

Her tone clearly confused Bass. “Do what?” he said. 

“Fuck.” Charlie answered. Bass’ jaw tightened, and he stood up straighter in realization. “We can pretend we’re other people if that helps,” she added. “You can pretend I’m miss random hooker.”

Bass narrowed his eyes. “Have you lost your mind?” he asked in a low voice, but he stepped closer to her rather than away. 

Charlie shrugged, putting every ounce of her being into acting completely cool. She wanted this. Just the sex, she reminded herself. Bass’ cock had to work at least as well as Tall Guy’s. Probably better. 

“No, I haven’t,” Charlie explained. “But considering we’re both about to, this might be the best way for us to get through the night without killing each other.” She stepped forward, too, so they were only a few inches apart. Bass was looking down into her face with that intense expression that left her soaking wet, every time. “Besides, don’t act like you’ve never thought about it,” she added. 

With a grunt, Bass reached for her, grasping her hips in his strong hands, pulling her into him, so she could feel his growing hardness through the front of his jeans. “Many times,” he confessed. 

“Well, alright then,” Charlie said, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing her breasts on his chest. “Let’s go.” 

She felt Bass breathe in and out deeply. “I’m not in the mood to be gentle,” he warned her, and it had an air of finality to it. Her last escape. 

Instead she said, “Good.” 

Immediately, Bass bent down and kissed her hard, stealing her breath, ravaging her mouth. His hands were busy as he did, running up over her back and under her tank top, pushing it impatiently up over her bra. He kissed along her neck, biting lightly, then harder when Charlie hummed approvingly and tangled her hands in his hair. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, as Bass unclasped her bra and ran rough fingers over her nipples, making her arch into him. When he pinched her nipples with painful force, she just moaned, wanting more. Bass pulled her tank top and bra off, throwing them aside, then backed her into the bed, pushing her down. He covered first one breast, then the other, with his mouth, sucking on her nipples and biting them in turn, making her gasp in pleasure.

When he raised himself off her body slightly, Charlie felt no need to stand on ceremony. She undid her pants and kicked off her boots impatiently. Bass grasped the waistband of her jeans and panties and yanked them down, pulling Charlie halfway across the bed with them. Once she was naked, Bass grabbed her by the hips and tossed her back into place. She landed with a small bounce and lay there, waiting for Bass to make his move. 

He whipped his shirt off over his head, and Charlie’s pussy clenched in excitement. Okay, maybe this wasn’t supposed to be about him specifically, but he was fucking gorgeous. All muscle and sinew and smooth skin. He stepped out of his boots and dropped his pants, leaving him naked, too. Charlie breathed in heavily at the sight. Bass palmed his impressive cock, fully drinking in the sight of her naked and ready for him. 

Bass stepped forward, and Charlie scooted backward. He crawled on top of her, pinning her underneath his chest, forcing her legs wide as he positioned himself between them. Charlie’s heart was pounding with excitement, her pussy soaked, her insides aching with need. 

Wasting no time, Bass took himself in one hand, and Charlie moaned with desire as she felt the blunt, hot tip of his cock stroking her wet folds. “You want this?” he asked hoarsely. “You ready for my cock now?” 

“Yes, B—“ She almost cried out his name. Charlie closed her eyes and pursed her lips against it. “Please,” she moaned instead, her voice sounding desperate, out of control. “Please, yes.” 

Bass drove his cock into her in one sure, long stroke, and she felt like she might combust. It was so good, so big, so right. Eagerly, she bucked her hips up into him, and he fucked her back ruthlessly. Charlie felt like she was being completely opened up to him, ravished, laid bare. Bass was balanced over her on one arm, driving his hips into her harshly, and it felt so good, Charlie just wanted more, begged him for it. 

“God, harder… deeper,” she moaned, and he silenced her with a kiss but obeyed, slamming his cock into her brutally. Charlie felt him hitting her g-spot, deep inside, and it felt good but wasn’t enough. She started to shift her hips to try to get friction on her clit, and he noticed. Goddamn him, she thought, he noticed. Bass brought his free hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit. The second he did, a wail ripped from her throat of pure pleasure, a sound she’d never heard herself make before. 

“That’s it,” Bass said. “Come for me. Fuck, I want to feel you coming on my cock.” His words sent Charlie’s head spinning, and his stroking her inside and out pushed her over the edge. She came with a deep moan, throwing her head back in ecstasy, her body shaking. 

As Charlie came down from her climax, she felt Bass pull out of her and roll to the side. She figured he was done, too, until she felt a strong hand on her thigh, pulling her up over and onto him so she was straddling him. Her clit was still orgasm-sensitive, and when she experimentally tilted her hips, running her swollen folds over the ridge of Bass’ cock, she hissed with the pleasure of it. “God,” she whispered, doing it again. “So hard.” 

“For you,” Bass said. “Please, baby. Need to be inside you.” Charlie slid down onto his cock, taking him easily inside her arousal-soaked pussy. She began riding him fast and hard, just the way he’d fucked her. Charlie didn’t meet his eyes, keeping it impersonal. She had no idea how his whores usually did it, but it seemed like a good guess. 

Until she felt Bass’ big, warm hands on her hips, slowing her down. He was strong enough to move her on top of him, and he did, setting just the pace he liked—a deliberate, languorous one that had her tilting and rocking on top of his cock and just so happened to feel fucking amazing for her, too. Once she’d gotten the rhythm, and her own desperate need demanded she keep going, Bass put his hands on her breasts, teasing and rubbing her nipples as she rode him. 

“Oh, God,” Charlie moaned as she felt another orgasm coming on, which seemed impossible because she still felt high from the first one. “I can’t… I’m gonna come again.” 

“Yeah,” Bass panted, watching her take her pleasure, riding him slow and deep. “Keep going, Charlie, baby. You can come again.” 

She barely registered that he’d used her name. Within seconds, she felt her legs tensing and her body grinding down hard on Bass’ cock inside her as she came. The feeling of losing control while being in control was amazing, and she collapsed on top of Bass when it was over. 

He was still hard inside her, and he began moving. One of his hands was on the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair, as he worked his cock up into her. 

“Charlie, God, Charlie.” Bass was saying her name over and over as he fucked her, his voice edged with desperation and longing. “So good, baby. So good, Charlie.”

Charlie didn’t protest. She could barely raise her head off of his chest, she was so drained from her orgasms. She turned her face into Bass’ neck, to breathe in his scent, to lick his sweat. Then he pushed her so she was sitting up a little, on top of him, so they could see each other’s faces. He grabbed her ass and once again worked her on top of his dick, this time harder and with more determination. 

“Charlie, fuck,” he grunted. “So perfect. So fucking good. Need to… fuck…” He closed his eyes in agony and concentration, and Charlie could see the tendons straining in his neck as he moved underneath her, chasing the climax that seemed so close. 

Leaning forward, Charlie put her palms on Bass’ chest and whispered. “Need to what?” Grinding down on him for emphasis, she answered the question herself. “Go ahead.” 

Bass shouted as if she’d burned him, and he pulled her down onto his cock. At the same time, he pushed up with a mighty thrust. He shuddered and jerked underneath her as he came, deep inside her. His arms wrapped around her held her tightly against him through the last spasm. 

As soon as he let go, Charlie rolled to the side. Lounging around naked with Bass seemed weird, so she quickly got under the covers and lay on her back, next to him. Bass was lying splayed out shamelessly, his eyes closed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Charlie took the opportunity to run her eyes over his naked body, but forced herself to stop staring. 

After a long silence, Charlie spoke. “So much for pretending we’re other people.”

She expected Bass to snipe back, but instead he just laughed softly, his body still relaxed. He opened his eyes and glanced over at her. Charlie’s breath hitched at the open, amused expression she saw there. What the hell was this? This was not the defensive, moody Bass she was used to. 

“You’re complaining because I DIDN’T pretend you were someone else during sex?” he asked. He looked away from her, up at the ceiling. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before.” 

Charlie frowned, flustered. “That wasn’t what we agreed to,” she pointed out lamely. 

“Right,” Bass said, turning and leaning up on one elbow to loom over her. Charlie gulped at the proximity of his sculpted, bare chest. “I forgot. This had nothing to do with you and me. Just scratching an itch.” 

“Exactly,” Charlie said, but her voice was unsure. 

Bass curled his body even closer to her, so their faces were just inches apart. Charlie held herself still, though her heart was pounding with anticipation. “Really, Charlotte,” he breathed into her ear. “Do you Mathesons have to work at living in denial, or is it something that comes naturally?” 

Charlie bristled at the mockery in his voice and turned to face him, to look him in the eyes. Their lips were practically touching as she retorted, “Denial? Of what?” 

In response, Bass closed the distance between them, kissing her. She’d expected it, even invited it, but she’d anticipated a brutal kiss. A “shut up and stop talking back” kiss. Not this. Not a slow, sexy kiss that had her moaning and pushing the sheet over her body out of the way so that she could rub against Bass’s bare, warm skin. A kiss that had her hooking her leg over his hip, pulling him closer. 

Charlie prepared to protest when Bass pulled away from her slightly, but then she realized he was making his way down the bed, pushing her thighs apart roughly as he went. She cried out helplessly at the first brush of his tongue against her still-aroused pussy, and she twisted her fingers in his hair as he set to eating her out in earnest. His tongue, his lips, his teeth, were driving her crazy. 

Charlie felt raw and exposed by the intimacy of it, but what shocked her is that she didn’t mind. She liked it. She wanted this, from Bass. She opened her legs wider, encouraging him, and he slipped two fingers inside. He pushed them in and out of her, their passage eased by the slick moisture of her arousal. 

Then Bass looked up at her, meeting her eyes. The sight of him between her legs was incredible. “Bass, fuck,” Charlie breathed out, too turned on to form the words to tell him that she needed him to keep going. 

“Sure you don’t want to pretend I’m someone else?” he rasped, still stimulating her with his fingers. She didn’t answer, and he flicked a thumb over her clit with exquisite pressure, then pulled it away, making her moan and grind into him. “Tell me.” 

“Bass,” Charlie sighed, and was rewarded with his light touch on her clit, but still she needed more. “No, I… Bass,” she cried. “It’s you. Please. You.”

His response was swift, as he lowered his mouth back to her, laving his tongue firmly against her flesh, fucking his fingers up into her deep. Charlie’s hips pushed into him in time to his rhythm, and she felt her orgasm cresting again as he licked and suckled her. When he made her come again, Charlie felt a wave of elation fall over her, her nerves exploding into pleasure yet again, even more intensely than the other times that night. 

As she came down from it, tears formed in her eyes, even as a laugh bubbled up from her chest. Holy fuck. The tears spilled over, and she let them fall, grinning widely, her breath shuddering with shock and disbelief. Bass crawled up the bed and collapsed next to her. Charlie wished she could do something other than look at him in awe, but the climax she’d just had was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Her Matheson pride stood no chance. 

Bass looked smug, though also pretty awestricken himself, Charlie was pleased to notice. “How was that?” he prompted her. 

“Good,” Charlie murmured, not able to muster the energy to come up with a snarky retort. She would be sure to take him down a few pegs later. Might even have to show him that she wasn’t the only one who could be reduced to begging. But for now, she felt entirely too boneless and sated to care. 

As they lay there together, Bass threw one arm across her stomach. They weren’t cuddling, not at all, but his possessive grasp was unmistakable. Charlie couldn’t ever remember feeling this way after sex, content to just stay in place, rather than running off, or rolling over to chase sleep. Contemplating this, she twisted around to look at Bass, and he met her eyes. 

“Still feeling in denial, there, Charlotte?” he asked gently, his tone belying his snide words. 

“Hmmm,” she said, running a hand up Bass’ forearm, and then pushing it off her. Charlie felt his body tense, his mood darkening instantly. She quickly rolled toward Bass and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and placing her head on his chest. Bass relaxed beneath her, resting his hands lightly on her thighs that were bracketing his hips. 

“Not at the moment,” she admitted, and he snorted with satisfaction. Charlie listened to the sound of Bass’ heart beating and felt his chest rising and falling with breath underneath her. She realized in that moment that whatever this was, she would be unable to deny it ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and remember comments make you awesome!


End file.
